True Intent
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: Three girls start out their ninja journey only to find out some shocking news about their past and future
1. Graduation Test

Thirteen year old Kanashii Abarai opens her blue eye. She is lying in bed, covered in layers of blankets. She looks at her clock and jumps straight out of bed. "I gotta get to the ninja academy!" Kanashii shouts as she gets ready.

Thirteen year old Rukia Kuchiki is eating breakfast. Her green eyes scan a study sheet. "Guess I better get going." She says as she gets up, and puts her dishes in the sink.

Thirteen year old Kayame Hitsugaya is brushing her hair. Her brown eyes twinkle in the mirror. "Gotta look nice for Jordan today!" She sings to herself. "I gotta go!" She shouts as she runs out of the room.

About five minutes later, Rukia, Kayame, and Kanashii arrive at the ninja academy.

"Hey guys!" Kayame shouts, smiling.

"Yo." Rukia says, smiling back.

"Hi!" Kanashii shouts.

"I'm SO excited! I wonder if I'll get put in a squad with you guys...or Luke." Rukia says, smiling.

"Rukia and Luke, sittin' in a tree!" Kayame begins to sing, grinning her head off.

"Shut up." Rukia says, glaring at Kayame.

"Jeez, Rukia's pissy today." Kayame says, shaking her head.

"Nah, she only gets pissy when we talk about LUKE." Kanashii says before busting out laughing.

"WhatEVER. Let's go inside." Rukia says, rolling her eyes as she turns to walk away from her two best friends. The three girls walk in, and take a seat. There are no two seats next to each other, so the girls are separated. Kanashii sits next to Shikamaru, Kayame sits next to Ino, and Rukia take the last empty seat, next to...Naruto...

"Hi, Rukia!" Naruto says in his usual loud voice as he smiles.

"Hi Naruto. You're not gonna cheat off me, you know." Rukia says, looking at Naruto with a stern look.

"AWWWW!" Naruto whines. Suddenly, Iruka walks in.

"Good morning, students. I hope you all studied well." Iruka says, smiling. Rukia and Sakura smile at Iruka. Kayame, Kanashii, Shikamaru, and most of the rest of the class look at each other in horror. "Your scores influence what squad you get into. So do well, and NO CHEATING." Iruka says, saying the last two words with much force. He passes out the written test, and everyone's quiet. "Good luck." He says with a smile before sitting at his desk.

A few hours later, everyone is done with the written portion of the test. Iruka collects the test, and puts them in a machine.

"While those are grading themselves, it's time to test you all on jutsu. Rukia, Kanashii and Kayame look at each other. "The Clone Jutsu." Iruka says with a grin. The class groans. "Abarai. You first." Iruka says, looking down at his class list. Kanashii walks up, and preforms a perfect Clone Jutsu. "Good!" Iruka says, smiling. The rest of the class does their Clone Jutsu's with Iruka taking notes the whole time.

Results:  
>Kuchiki: excellent<br>Uzumaki: terrible  
>Hitsugaya: very good<br>Abarai: superior  
>Haruno: excellent<br>Nara: good  
>Uchiha: superior<br>Tonne: very good  
>Valdez: good<br>Yamanaka: ok  
>Hyuga: very good<br>Hatake: superior

Finally, Iruka lets the students out for lunch.

"In half an hour, be back for for your squad assignments!" Iruka shouts after them as they all leave the room.

"OKAY!" Everyone shouts back. They leave, and go to eat lunch.


	2. Test Scores

It's a nice warm day out as the class sits out in the sun during lunch. Everybody is eating outside today to enjoy it.

"I wonder who will be in my squad." Rukia wonders out loud as she takes a bit of her sandwich.

"Me!" Kayame says, grinning.

"Me too!" Kanashii says in a bored sounding voice. Luke, Jordan and Eric walk up.

"Me!" Luke says with a grin.

"Hey, Luke." Rukia says, getting to her feet. Luke kisses her.

"Hi, hon." Kayame says in a happy voice.

"Hey, beautiful." Jordan says, wrapping his arms around her waist. They kiss as well.

"Hey, Nashii." Eric says. Kanashii smiles.

"Hey, sweetie." She says, playing with a strand of his hair.

"Whoa! It's time to go back in!" Rukia says in a hurried voice as she sees everyone headed back into the school.

"And get our squad numbers!" Kayame says in an excited voice. Everyone runs back inside, and tries to get a better seat than last time. Rukia, Kayame, Kanashii, Luke, Jordan and Eric all sit next to each other.

"Welcome back, everyone. Are you all ready to receive your squad assignments?" Iruka asks with a happy look on his face.

"Yes!" Everyone shouts. Iruka starts announcing squads. There are groans, gestures, threats, and cheers. "Squad seven. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka shouts.

"Yes!" Naruto shouts.

"No!" Sasuke mutters, shaking his head.

"Yes! Wait, no, yes, I don't know!" Sakura shouts, completely torn.

"Hahaha!" Rukia laughs a little too loudly. Iruka continues naming off squads.

"Squad eleven. Kanashii Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and Kayame Hitsugaya!" Iruka shouts.

"AWESOME!" Kayame shouts.

"Wh-hoo!" Rukia yells, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes!" Kanashii mutters, punching the air.

"Squad twelve. Luke Tonne, Jordan Valdez and Eric Hatake!" Iruka shouts.

"Cool." Luke says with a huge grin.

"Yes!" Jordan shouts.

"Sweet!" Eric says. Iruka finishes naming squads, and starts naming senseis.

"Squad eleven, your sensei is Hari Kusuri." Iruka says, looking at them until they nod.

"She sounds cool enough." Rukia says with a shrug.

"Squad twelve's sensei is...Kamareru Nihongo." Iruka says, looking at Luke.

"He sounds cool enough." Luke says, shrugging.

"Your written exam scores are posted in the hall. Congratulations to Miss Kuchiki for the top score of 400." Iruka says, turning to look at Rukia with pride. Sakura and Sasuke glare at Rukia, who laughs sheepishly. "Everyone meet here tomorrow with your sensei's at 8:00 a.m." Iruka says.

"Too early!" Kayame complains.

"Miss Hitsugaya! Would you like to share something with the rest of the class?" Iruka demands, turning to Kayame with an angry look.

"No, sir." Kayame says, sitting up straight.

"All right. Class dismissed." Iruka says, waving a hand in a dismissive gesture. Everyone gets up, and runs out to check their scores on the wall.

Scores:  
>Kuchiki: 400<br>Haruno: 398  
>Uchiha: 398<br>Abarai: 391  
>Hitsugaya: 390<br>Tonne: 390  
>Valdez: 388<br>Hatake: 388  
>Nara: 382<p>

All the way down to:

Uzumaki: 092


	3. Name Meanings

The next day at 8:19 a.m., Rukia, Kayame, and Kanashii are waiting at the academy with squad 7. They are the only group who's sensei's haven't arrived yet.

"God, where's Hari?" Kayame complains as she paces the room.

"Beats me." Kanashii says, shrugging with boredom. Sasuke walks over to Rukia, and looks at her.

"Nice job on the exam, Rukia." Sasuke says, looking directly at her.

"You too, Uchiha." Rukia says, nodding her head. Sakura gives Rukia a death stare.

"BACK OFF, KUCHIKI! SASUKE'S MY MAN!" Inner Sakura shouts, shaking her fist. Sasuke pats Rukia on the shoulder, and walks away. Sakura is turning red with anger.

"Sasuke...don't you think 'I' did good on the exam?" Sakura asks, smiling.

"Sure, yeah." Sasuke says, not really paying attention.

"Sakura...don't you think 'I' did good on the exam?" Naruto asks Sakura, sounding hopeful. Kanashii, Kayame, Rukia and Sakura burst out laughing.

"Um...no! You got...um...twenty...twenty...thirty..." Sakura says in between bursts of laughter.

"23%" Rukia says.

"I hate you." Sakura says under her breath, glaring at Rukia. Suddenly, a girl with bright pink and blond hair walks in. She is closely followed by Kakashi.

"About time." Kanashii says in a bored voice under her breath.

"Sorry I'm late, squad 11! My name is Hari Kusuri." Hari says.

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Rukia, um, Hari?" Rukia asks.

"Yes?" Hari asks, looking at Rukia with interest.

"Doesn't your name mean medicine needle, or medicine sting?" Rukia asks in confusion.

"Smart girl. Which part of my name is the medicine part?" Hari asks, looking at Rukia expectantly.

"Kusuri." Rukia says with a shrug.

"VERY smart." Hari says, smiling. Everybody rolls their eyes.

"Rukia, what's my name mean, smart one?" Sakura questions, glaring at Rukia.

"Cherry Blossoms." Rukia says in a bored voice. Everybody starts to laugh, except Sakura.

"Damn!" Sakura shouts.

"Well, Rukia's name means ice rabbit." Sasuke says, grinning.

"So? At least I'm not in a FLOWER!" Rukia says in between her laughing.

"I'll KILL you!" Sakura shouts.

"Calm down, Miss Haruno." Kakashi says, stepping in front of Sakura. Who relaxes. "Good. My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi says, grinning. Kanashii stares at him.

"Eric...!" Kanashii shouts.

"...let's go, squad 7!" Kakashi says. Squad 7 leaves without another word.

"Bye?" Rukia says.

"Okay, squad 11! Let's take off! We're going to the forest." Hari says, turning to walk out the door.

"Cool!" Rukia says, smiling. She turns toward Kanashii and Kayame and smiles at them, but they just frown, and turn away. "What...?" Rukia mutters.

"Jeesuz, Rukia. We're FED UP!" Kayame shouts, turning to glare at her.

"What?" Rukia asks.

"You don't know?" Kanashii asks in her usual bored voice.

"NO!" Rukia shouts.

"We're sick of you always being smarter than us!" Kayame shouts.


	4. Inheritance

"I'm...sorry...?" Rukia mutters, confused.

"Girls! Let's get going!" Hari shouts, looking over her shoulder at the girls. Rukia follows quickly after Hari as Kanashii and Kayame linger behind a little bit. "W'sup, Kuchiki?" Hari asks, looking over at Rukia.

"My friends say that I'm too smart..." Rukia says, sounding sad.

"It's easier to be stupid than smart." Hari says in an all knowing voice.

"Huh?" Rukia asks, confused by the strange words. Hari winks at her.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." Hari says, smiling. Rukia smiles, then drops back to talk to Kayame and Kanashii. They frown at her, but then she gives Kayame a big hug. Kayame bursts out laughing.

"Ahhhh! Enough! That tickles!" Kayame shouts, trying to stop Rukia.

"Huh?" Rukia asks in a confused voice. She looks down and sees that she's touching Kayame's tickle spots. "Oh, hahahahaha!" Rukia laughs as she gets off Kayame, and goes to hug Kanashii.

"I forgive you...but no hug." Kanashii says, backing away.

"Fine. Now, to prove that I'm really sorry, I'll FAIL an assignment." Rukia says with a sad face.

"You WOULDN'T!" Kayame shouts.

"I would." Rukia says, nodding her head.

"I have a hard time believing tha...WHOA!" Kanashii spins around. "WATCH IT, DUDE!" Kanashii shouts. The person who rammed into Kanashii hangs their head.

"So sorry! I am looking for a Kuchiki, a Hitsugaya and an Abarai." The person says, looking at the ground.

"That's us!" Kayame shouts, taking a step toward the stranger. Rukia elbows Kayame.

"He could be dangerous! Why'd you give him our names?" Rukia demands. Kayame looks at the ground.

"No, no! My name is Kiro Hakure. I come from the legendary palace in Emerald City." The person says, bowing slightly.

"Whoa! Emerald City!" Kanashii says, amazed.

"Emerald City?" Rukia questions.

"I've been there ONCE in my life, when I was seven. My parents took me. It is the most beautiful, most magical place in the world. They have glittering lights everywhere, and forests of white trees, and the best food you'll find anywhere...and they have animals running free around the city. You can just walk up to a dog, and pet it...it's a wonderful place." Kanashii says, smiling at the memory.

"It SOUNDS wonderful." Rukia says, starry eyed.

"Well, how would you like to live there?" Kiro asks.

"WHAT!" Kanashii shouts as her mouth drops open.

"Kanashii Abarai, Kayame Hitsugaya, and Rukia Kuchiki are the sole inheritors of the great legendary palace." Kiro says in a formal voice.

"WHAT!" Rukia shouts, her eyes wide.

"How...how is this possible?" Kayame asks, looking at Kiro in confusion.

"Your parents died, so you three are the heirs." Kiro says with a shrug.

"Our...PARENTS!" Kanashii demands.

"You three are sisters." Kiro says, smiling. Kayame, Rukia and Kanashii's mouths drop open, and they collapse on each other in a group hug.

"Oh my god!" All three of them shout.

"But...who were our parents?" Kayame asks.

"Marina and Drake Uchiha." Kiro says, still smiling.

"UCHIHA!" Rukia shouts.

"Yes, and you inherit the element wolves too. Here they are." Kiro says, digging his hand in his pocket, and grabs three teeny tiny, barely bigger than your hand wolves.

"WOLVES! They're so...SMALL!" Rukia says, leaning forward to be able to see the wolves.

"Yes, but they grow! Observe!" Kiro says as he taps each wolf on the head and says, "Element Wolf, grow!" Suddenly, the tiny little wolves are full grown and staring the girls down.

"WHOA!" Kayame says, smiling.


End file.
